runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Overleg gebruiker:Quilafa
Administrator Aangezien je intussen al een hele tijd actief bent op deze wiki, veel nieuwe pagina's aanmaakt, vandalisme verwijdert én slechte afbeeldingen vervangt, heb ik je bij deze administratorrechten gegeven. Ik geloof dat deze je goed van pas zullen komen, vooral dan bij het vervangen van afbeeldingen: nu kan je ze zelf onmiddellijk verwijderen, in plaats van ze aan de 'Afbeeldingen die vervangen moeten worden' categorie toe te voegen. Aangezien er voor de rest geen actieve administrators meer lijken te zijn en ik ook niet altijd actief kan zijn, lijkt het me wel een goed idee om jou deze rechten te geven. Als je er vragen over zou hebben, stel ze me dan gerust. Gefeliciteerd trouwens met de nieuwe rechten :) 24 feb 2013 19:54 (UTC) :P.S.: Het kan misschien nog eventjes duren vooraleer je die rechten effectief hebt, maar dat was bij mij ook zo. Je hebt ze in elk geval gekregen. 24 feb 2013 19:56 (UTC) Re:Verstrenging vandalisme beleid Ik vind ook dat het beleid verstrengd mag worden en dat heb ik al (deels) proberen doen, maar om heel eerlijk te zijn, weet ik niet goed op welke manier het nog verbeterd kan worden. Ik was lange tijd de enige administrator op deze wiki, dus was een geschreven beleid niet echt nodig. Diegene die de Amulet of glory pagina vandaliseerde, kon waarschijnlijk niet eens geblokkeerd worden met het huidige beleid, maar deed wel duidelijk schade aan de wiki. Ik zou je aanraden voorlopig in dergelijke gevallen gewoon redelijk te zijn en te blokkeren indien nodig, ook al stemt dit niet meteen overeen met het beleid. Het is echter ook niet de bedoeling iedereen te blokkeren die een fout maakt: we moeten toch nog een paar bewerkers hebben :) - 5 mrt 2013 20:12 (UTC) :Yup, ik had hem gisteren al meteen gedaan (geweldige quest, trouwens). Ik wil aan de pagina erover beginnen werken, om het zo snel mogelijk op deze wiki te hebben. Maar dat kan misschien nog wel een paar daagjes duren, vrees ik. 5 mrt 2013 20:22 (UTC) Re:TWW Goed idee! Als ik nog kan vinden waar ik dat ook weer moest invoegen, zal ik het meteen doen! 16 mrt 2013 18:50 (UTC) Re:Amulet of glory Het probleem is opgelost: het had te maken met de exchange pagina van de amulet of glory, Exchange:Amulet of glory. Het sjabloon daar was niet goed ingegeven, waardoor ook de afbeelding niet correct werd getoond. Ik heb gemerkt dat er nog een paar probleempjes met andere Exchange pagina's zijn, maar aangezien nogal veel tijd nodig is om dat allemaal op te lossen, zal ik dat morgen doen. 19 apr 2013 19:06 (UTC) :Blijkbaar was ik nog iets kleins vergeten. Normaal gezien zou het nu wel moeten werken :) 19 apr 2013 19:21 (UTC) Re:Grandmaster quest(s) Ik stel voor dat we de categorie:Grandmaster quests gebruiken en de andere leegmaken en verwijderen, want dat lijkt mij de meest logische keuze van die twee. 10 mei 2013 19:27 (UTC) Switch Infobox Ik wou eventjes melden dat, na lang wachten, veel gepruts op MediaWiki pagina's en wat geluk, het Switch infobox eindelijk werkt. Normaal gezien zou het correct met de belangrijkste infoboxen moeten werken, maar het is best mogelijk dat er nog zijn waarbij Switch Infobox nog niet goed zal werken. Als je er zo eentje zou vinden, meld het me dan maar gewoon. 1 jun 2013 19:20 (UTC) :Sorry dat het zo lang duurde vooraleer het eindelijk werkte, maar ik ben nu eenmaal geen expert in het aanpassen van MediaWiki pagina's. Het belangrijkste is echter dat het nu wel werkt! :P.S.: Ik was net van plan om zelf de Book of the Gods/The Book of Armadyl pagina aan te maken toen jij het net gedaan had :) 1 jun 2013 19:25 (UTC) Armadyl Peace shall bring thee wisdom; Wisdom shall bring thee peace. This is the law of Armadyl. Inderdaad, ik ben een trouwe volgeling van Armadyl! Ik ga wel de Book_of_the_Gods/The_Book_of_Armadyl nog een klein beetje aanpassen, als je het niet erg vindt. 1 jun 2013 19:33 (UTC) Re:Bandos Mooie afbeelding, dat wel :). Bandos ziet er geen lieverdje uit, moet ik wel toegeven. Maar wanneer zou Jagex eens een concept art of een andere afbeelding van Armadyl maken? Ik ben benieuwd om te zien hoe die er eigenlijk uitziet. 3 jun 2013 19:05 (UTC) Re:Armadyl Waarschijnlijk als de aviantese in de God Wars Dungeon, want Armadyl was oorspronkelijk een aviansie. Maar toch, een afbeelding zou best leuk zijn 3 jun 2013 19:21 (UTC) General Khazard Mooi werk! :) 20 jun 2013 20:03 (UTC) Re:Geen vandalisme meer? Echt waar? Ik hoop eigenlijk dat ze zoiets niet gaan invoeren op deze wiki, want zo kunnen we nieuwe, goede gebruikers verliezen. Maar dan zijn we ook van de vandalen verlost. We zien wel. Ik zal trouwens de komende 3 weken nauwelijks tot nooit (lees: nooit) actief zijn op de wiki. Als je een vraag zou hebben, zet ze dan toch maar op mijn overlegpagina. Misschien slaag ik er in de tussentijd in om die berichten te lezen en ook te beantwoorden, maar echte bewerkingen zal ik in die weken niet doen. Nadien zal ik opnieuw terugkeren om weer te bewerken. 4 jul 2013 16:08 (UTC) Re:Concept art Armadyl Bedankt voor de talrijke updates :) ! Dat stuk van de Runefest Live stream had ik net gezien, dus ik wist al van het world event. Ik weet in elk geval al voor welke god ik dan zal vechten! 2 nov 2013 19:49 (UTC) :Hopelijk is het inderdaad Bandos die verliest (waarschijnlijk wel, maar toch). Anders moet ik op zoek naar een andere god om te steunen! 2 nov 2013 20:03 (UTC) Re:God War Geen probleem hoor. Ik beloof nog niet dat ik er effectief zal zijn, maar ik zal zeker en vast mijn best doen om er te geraken. Oh, en ik heb gemerkt dat het nu alleen voor F2P is? Ik zal dan nog rune armour en wapens moeten kopen! 5 nov 2013 21:32 (UTC) RE: goede bewerkingen Hey Quilafa! Bedankt voor je tip! ik heb het bestand wel geprobeerd te zoeken, maar kon het niet vinden, dus ik dacht: ik doe het maar gewoon zo ;P, maar nu weet ik hoe het moet. Ik zag dat er niet veel activiteit op deze wikia was, dus ik had de twee pagina's aangemaakt van de warpriest armours (eigenlijk gewoon vertaald uit de Engelse versie), en de verouderde pagina van de adventurer's log bewerkt. Als er nog belangrijke artikelen op de Engelse site zijn die ik kan vertalen naar het Nederlands, doe ik dit graag! De moeite voor 'The Bird And The Beast' world event heb ik nog niet genomen, want die tekst vond ik een beetje te lang, maar misschien doe ik dit wel een keer in de kerstvakantie! Ik doe trouwens ook mee aan het world event, ik ben voor Armadyl (zoals de meesten). En jij? Groeten, Lord Wout Re:Anonieme gebruikers Ik heb net geantwoord op je blog. Persoonlijk denk ik dat het een stap te ver zou zijn om alle anonieme gebruikers te blokkeren, vooral omdat dat zo goed als het einde zou betekenen voor de wiki, vrees ik. Ik weet dat ik de laatste maanden niet echt meer actief ben geweest, en dat jij daardoor zowat de enige bent geweest die het vandalisme hebt moeten ongedaan maken, maar ik ga proberen om weer wat actiever te worden. Op die manier kan ik ook een deel van het vandalisme ongedaan maken en de vandalen blokkeren, zodat jij het niet allemaal alleen moet doen. 6 apr 2014 13:29 (UTC) Re:Anonieme gebruikers blokkade Ik heb ook gemerkt dat vandalisme de laatste tijd minder vaak voorkomt, laat ons hopen dat het zo blijft! Als dit op deze manier opgelost kan worden, zonder een algemene blokkering, dan zal ik zeer tevreden zijn! 22 jun 2014 09:04 (UTC) Hallo Quilafa, De volgende keer dat ik vandalisme tegenkom, zal ik het aan een van de administratoren rapporteren. Groetjes Roseray Hoe maak je zo'n tabel? Ik ben daar een tijdje naar op zoek geweest, maar heb het niet gevonden Ofrs (overleg) 5 aug 2014 14:12 (UTC) Zal ik doen, is goed. Tijdje inactief geweest Ik ben een tijdje inactief geweest, zoals je waarschijnlijk al hebt gemerkt. In deze tijd is er heel veel gebeurd op korte tijd, en had ik dus niet genoeg tijd om naar deze wiki te komen en er goede wijzigingen aan toe te voegen. Sorry hiervoor. Als je enige hints hebt die ik zou kunnen gebruiken om effectiever en beter te werk kan gaan om deze wiki te steunen, laat het dan weten. Ik weet dat er veel tijd in deze wiki heeft gezeten en hopelijk nog zal zitten. Anders is het hele idee er niet meer. Deze wiki wil ik echt blijven steunen, al heb ik soms geen tijd. Dit probeer ik dan wel te compenseren, zal je nog merken. Later, Ofrs (overleg) 27 aug 2014 17:28 (UTC) Re:Bot Dat is ondertussen wel een tijdje geleden, als ik mij niet vergis, maar dat is niet echt een probleem. Ik denk wel dat de drop tables invoegen iets langer duurt dan bij elk artikel de link naar de Engelse versie te voegen, maar je kan het hem in elk geval eens vragen of hij het niet zou willen doen. Ik heb in elk geval geen problemen met het idee om het hem te vragen, want het zou natuurlijk een enorme hulp zijn! 29 aug 2014 18:19 (UTC) Design proposal thumb Hello Quilafa, I was about to add something similar to a spotlight so people find this wiki, when I noticed on the main page that I can barely ready the text/letters that are on bottom. If you allow me, I would change the gradient css value of the main page boxes to -moz-linear-gradient(center top , rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.1) 0px, rgba(0,0,0,0.3) 100%) repeat scroll 0% 0% #FFF - this makes the gradient overall a bit lighter and improves readability a lot. On a bright wiki like this one it works quite well (tested in console). Let me know if you want me to add this, another gradient of your choice or if I should leave it as-is. It's only a suggestion, after all :) Marc-Philipp (Talk) 16 dec 2014 10:18 (UTC) :I don't mind, perhaps you should ask Xsdvd aswell. :) :Thanks :) :-- 16 dec 2014 10:25 (UTC) ::I will do that! Thank you for your approval :) Marc-Philipp (Talk) 16 dec 2014 10:44 (UTC) Re:Hey Met mij gaat alles goed, hoe gaat het jou? Die rode balken worden -denk ik - veroorzaakt door een aantal wijzigingen dat Wikia doorgevoerd heeft in verband met de MediaWiki pagina's, en dan vooral diegenen met javascript codes (die helpen bij het functioneren van een aantal sjablonen, bijvoorbeeld). Kennelijk was er ergens een beveiligingsprobleem mee opgedoken, waardoor het mogelijk was voor bepaalde individuen om met belangrijke accounts (ik geloof eentje van de Wikia Staff) allerlei chaos te creëren en vandalisme te plegen op verschillende wikis. De problemen zijn nu opgelost, maar als een extra veiligheidsmaatregel hebben ze er nu voor gezorgd dat administrators en bureaucraten zelf de javascript pagina's niet meer kunnen bewerken, en dat is dus (voorlopig) enkel mogelijk voor Staff-leden. Ik vermoed dat die rode balken verschijnen omdat de javascript pagina's voorlopig niet werken, want ze waren gecreëerd door gebruikers, niet door de Staff, en zijn dus volgens Wikia potentieel gevaarlijk. Ik vermoed dat dit nog eventjes kan duren, maar uiteindelijk wel opgelost zal geraken. Zo niet, dan zal ik eens kijken op de Nederlandse Community wiki of ze ons daar niet kunnen helpen. Ik kan mij natuurlijk vergissen en misschien zijn die rode balken wel veroorzaakt door iets helemaal anders, maar ik ben er toch vrij zeker van dat dit de oorzaak is. Voorlopig kunnen we enkel afwachten. 22 sep 2015 21:23 (UTC) :Het ziet er wel naar uit dat ze van alles aan het proberen zijn om het te herstellen, maar ik vrees wel dat het nog even kan duren. De Engelse heeft het probleem niet, omdat het een erg actieve en grote wiki is, en ik denk dat ze daar een nieuw systeem in verband met die MediaWiki pagina's aan het uitproberen zijn. Natuurlijk is onze kleine wiki dan niet meteen een prioriteit. En misschien heeft de Avatar Fanon wiki misschien geen dergelijke pagina's, zodat ze er dus ook geen problemen mee hebben. :Voor de rest is hier niet echt veel speciaals meer gebeurd. Ik ben ook een hele tijd inactief geweest hier, dus heel veel heb ik de laatste tijd ook niet meer gedaan. Ik wil daar wel verandering in brengen! :) 23 sep 2015 14:36 (UTC) Re: Super, goed gedaan met dat hele verhaal van dat vandalisme! Sorry dat ik het zelf niet gezien had! Ik hoop dat ik dit keer wat langer actief zal zijn op de wiki, maar dat hangt allemaal af van mijn vrije tijd, en ik kan nog niets beloven! Wel zal ik proberen om alles wat meer in de gaten te houden, zodat je niet al het vandalisme alleen moet oplossen. 19 jan 2016 21:45 (UTC) :Dat is dan toch al goed nieuws! Toch ga ik proberen weer wat actiever te worden, want er is nog wel wat werk aan onze wiki! :p 21 jan 2016 09:41 (UTC) ::Oh, nog een laatste dingetje over het vandalisme over de Dutch Revolution clan. Ik heb contact opgenomen met de Wikia Staff om een paar versies van de Treasure Trails pagina definitief te verwijderen, zodat die link naar de foto op Facebook definitief verwijderd is. Ik heb daarom ook het screenshot dat je er van gemaakt had en op mijn overlegpagina geplaatst had verwijderd, zodat niemand die link nog kan vinden. Misschien ben ik een klein beetje aan het overdrijven, maar ik denk dat het beter is dat niemand die Facebook-link nog kan vinden, want dat is toch behoorlijk persoonlijk en nogal vervelend voor de persoon in kwestie. 21 jan 2016 10:10 (UTC) Quest log Hey Quilafa! Ik heb net bij het nakijken van een aantal onderhoudscategorieën een oude (heel oude, al van zes jaar geleden!) pagina van jou gevonden, jouw quest log. Aangezien die zich gewoon tussen alle andere pagina's bevond (waar die eigenlijk niet thuishoort), heb ik hem nu verplaatst naar hier, voor het geval je het nog zou willen gebruiken. 23 jul 2016 16:56 (UTC) Re:Osrs Ik zou de Old School informatie voorlopig gewoon direct verwijderen, aangezien we ons toch enkel focussen op de RuneScape 3 versie. Informatie over Old School kunnen we er niet echt bijnemen, want de Wiki is nu al hopeloos verouderd en onvolledig, enkel over RuneScape 3. Ik zou het toevoegen van Old School informatie voorlopig ook nog niet beschouwen als vandalisme; als iemand Old School informatie toevoegt, lijkt het mij beter om hem gewoon een bericht te schrijven om te zeggen dat we enkel over RuneScape 3 artikels maken. Ik ben trouwens erg blij om je nog eens te horen op de Wiki! Ik was zelf nogal een lange tijd inactief, dus is het altijd fijn om dan nog eens iets te horen van anderen! 22 aug 2016 19:12 (UTC) Re:Wikian titel En jij ook, heb ik gezien! Ook gefeliciteerd ermee! :) 14 dec 2016 18:57 (UTC) Re:Vandalisme En hoe zou je dat doen? Ben wel benieuwd om het te horen! 29 jun 2018 18:41 (UTC)